Hope Holds You Hostage
by OhMaGod
Summary: *Song Fic* Based on the song Hostage by Olivia Mitchell. Darkward. After the death of his father Edward becomes something Bella can not accept.


**AN: Hey guys! I have never written a one shot before so here's my first try. It is a songfic based around a song called **_**Hostage **_**by **_**Olivia Mitchell**_**. She has not been signed by any company but writes ands sings her own songs on YouTube. Go check her out! She is amazing. I would recommend listening to this song before reading. I got this idea when I was lying in bed about to go to sleep, listening to this song when I got this idea. So I had to get up and start writing it. So it is now 12:13 a.m. and here I am writing. Caution: Darkward. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HOSTAGE! Without further ado the story (ALL HUMAN) :**

_You hold me as your hostage,_

_I'm such an easy catch,_

_You don't need chains or blindfolds _

_To keep me in you're your grasp._

From the first time I saw Edward in sophomore year I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. His family had just moved to Forks and I just seemed to be drawn to him. We were partners in Biology and we hit it off right away. Just weeks after we met we were dating. I grew very fond of his family and his sister became my absolute best friend.

He was never anything but well-mannered and attentive towards me…at first. We dated all throughout high school, not with out major fights of course. At the after party for our graduation Edward proposed and we married before moving to Seattle to attend collage together.

It seemed to be my fairy tale ending and our life was perfect until the spring of our first year of collage. I came home from classes one day to find Edward sitting in the living room of our apartment completely in shatters.

"Honey what's wrong?" I had asked.

"Carlisle had a heart attack. It was completely random. H-he d-didn't make it" he managed to say.

We had attended the funeral and everyone had mourned and was in the process of moving on. Except Edward. He dropped out of collage and started drinking more. He was always angry and drunk. I had to tiptoe around him to make sure to not upset him. Although most of the time it was futile. He would throw lamps and break dishes and I spent most of my time cleaning up after him.

I loved Edward. I wanted him to help him, but in my attempts I lost contact with my family and friends. Calls became farther and fewer in-between. I simply stopped picking up Alice's calls. I knew she would worry and want to come visit and Edward was in no shape for visitors.

_I do just what you tell me_

_I wouldn't disobey_

_Because if I displease you_

_Your reprisal burns with hate_

I graduated my English degree with top honours. Edward was worse then ever. We moved into a house back in Forks instead of our small apartment in Seattle. I was very hesitant to move back into town with Edward behaving as he was. No family had come to visit us as I had always made excuses for them not to come up.

After sleeping on the idea of moving and decided that it would be good for Edward, we bought the house. Instantly I saw a change in Edward, but not for the better. Outside of the house he was almost back to his old self. No one knew the difference…except for me. He didn't have the happy glint in his eye and he wasn't loving towards me. Sure he would hug and kiss me but there was no _love_ behind it. He merely did it for appearances and he made sure I knew it at night.

When we were alone in our house a flip would switch in him and he was violent. The first day in our new home I thought Edward was already feeling better and I was happy for the first time in a long time. Then when his family had gone back to their homes after helping us get settled in to our new home, Edward had become…different.

I had gone into the bathroom and when I had come out Edward was waiting for me. I jumped back after seeing him. He was staring at me with cold eyes and a look of pure hatred. "The food." was all he had said in a monotone voice. I knew what he meant immediately. I had put a burger on the stove just before saying goodbye to everyone for Edward's dinner. I wasn't hungry and in the happy mood I was making my famous burger for him. I had forgotten about it and I could smell smoke. I quickly ran downstairs and turned off the stove pulling the frying pan off of the burner. I sighed. The burger was completely ruined. I pushed the pan to the side and turned around to go to open a window. As soon as I turned I walked into Edward.

"Oh, sorry honey. I don't know what happened I-" I started to say before Edward cut me off.

"You screwed up! Why couldn't you have remember one damn thing! Its simple. Cook the food, don't burn it!" I took a step back. He had never been this harsh before.

"Edward I'm sorry. It would happen again-" I was cut off again.

"Ya it sure as hell better not happen again!" He yelled.

I was scared. This was not the man I married. Not the man I shared my hopes and dreams with. Not even the man who tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. No, this man was someone else entirely. But sadly, this was still the man I love. "Edward what-" I began. Then he did something I never in my wildest dreams thought he was capable of. He raised he hand and backhanded me across the face.

It gradually got worse after that. He would act loving during the day. While I worked as a receptionist at the hospital, not my dream job, and Edward "worked" from home. He told everyone he had some marketing job that he worked from home. But I knew better. He sat on his ass all day and depended on me to make the money for us. He had no job.

He would tell me how worthless I was and that I should be glad that I had a husband like him and would put on the show of his life when anyone was with us. He played the part of a loving couple and made me follow along. If I somehow angered him I would get a new bruise that night. But through all of the hell…I still loved him. Somehow I was waiting for _my _Edward to come back and pled on his knees saying how sorry he was. And he knew that I could never leave him.

_If I defy the part your forcing me to play_

_If I confront you bout your twisted dirty game_

_if i refuse to feed your desperate greed for lies to build you up a cardboard castleyou'll see to it i have a price to payyou know right where i'm weakestyou know how to bring me downthe moment that you're angeredyou don't hesitate to let your fury out_

It was nearing the fifth year anniversary for Carlisle's death and Edward was worse then I ever could have imagined. He punched my and kicked me. I had bruising everywhere and I had cuts on my face. Yet threw it all I stayed with him.

They say hope is the most powerful emotion. And it is. But for the most time its for the worse. I couldn't leave Edward and he knew it. He knew that I was waiting…hoping the old Edward, the one that I married, would come back.

"Bitch! Get up! We have to go to fucking church with our friends. All thanks to you!" he said as he pushed me off the bed. I slowly picked myself off of the ground as he left the room. I sighed, I didn't see how it could possibly be my fault we had to go to church. Of course he always said that he was a perfect Christian and he always went to church.

I quickly got ready in a nice spaghetti strap dress and walked over to the mirror in our room. What I saw I couldn't look at. My hair was limp and ragged from the years of me ignoring it. The old Edward used to say that my chocolate eyes sparkled. Now they were dull and muddy. No life were left in them. I had bruises on my face and my arms. I couldn't wear my dress alone. There were too many bruises on my arms. I quickly walked over to my dresser and got out a light blue sweater to cover my arms.

As I was trying to cover the bruises on my face with makeup I hear **him** yell, "oh, honey! Everyone's here too go to church!" I sighed. I was only treated nicely when other people were around. I heard steps coming up the stairs. I quickly tried to finished my makeup but one bruise on my right cheek was still showing when Alice walked into the bedroom door.

"Oh My God! Bella, what happened to your face?" She said as she quickly pranced over to me.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say. Should I finally tell her what has been happening? But I didn't what to ruin her relationship with her brother.

"Well…" I began.

"Oh she fell out of bed this morning. Scared me to death, right Bells?"

Edward cut over me. I hadn't heard him come up the stairs.

I smiled meekly. He never called me Love anymore. "Right." A false chuckle, "clumsy me."

I had never been a good liar but I desperately Alice would let it go for my sake. I already knew I would be paying for this tonight. She narrowed her eyes but let it go. She took the makeup from me and helped me finish covering the bruise.

_You call yourself a Christian_

_You call yourself a friend_

_But friends and Christ are loving_

_And Lord knows you never act like that_

_Cause if I defy the part your forcing me to play_

_If I confront you bout your twisted dirty game_

_If I refuse to feed your desperate greed for lies to build _

_You up a cardboard castle_

_you'll see to it I have a price to pay_

Edward slammed to door closed as we returned from church. Alice had kept asking me questions and I think she's starting to become suspicious about the way Edward has been treating me. I know she saw the way I flinched away from Edwards arm as he went to put his ar around me during the service.

"You were going to tell Alice about this this morning weren't you!" He screamed at me. I was too scared to talk so I merely shook my head and backed up against the hallway wall. "Don't lie to me, You no good bitch! You know the drill. I pretend you're a descent wife outside of our house but inside you get everything you deserve!" His green eyes that I used to love had turned black.

_Your shocking scheme the lies you breathe_

_Your sick made-up reality _

_Suppresses me more than chains would anyway_

_Oh im your hostage_

And that was the day I gave up. The last threads of that painful, powerful hope had gone. I knew that this man standing before me was no longer mine. He hadn't been for five years now. And I was a fool for staying and being his punching bag for so long. I think I thought that one day he would wake up and see the error of his ways.

So standing there pressed up against the hallway wall Bella Marie Swan Cullen changed. "You know what? Maybe I was trying to tell her of the things you have done to me these past five years! I thought that the man I loved would come back but I see the truth now. He died along with his father! Im done Edward. Im leaving right now and I never want to see you again!"

By the time I was done talking I knew that it had not been a good idea. Edwards eyes were now so full on anger and his face was completely red. He lept towards me and before I could move he had thrown me on the ground and attacked me. I did the best I could to fight back but he was just too strong.

"You will not leave me Isabella! Never! You will always be mine!" He yelled as he continued to kick and punch me. I had started to lose conciseness. I was drifting away and I had a thought. I was finally free of him.

The last thing I heard was the front door being thrown open and Alice's voice saying, "I knew it Edward! I knew that you were hurting her! What the hell are you doing?" I saw Alice turn the corner and run over to me as Jasper pulled Edward off of me. I couldn't make out what anyone was saying now but I was relieved. No one could harm me now.

I closed my eyes and moved on.

_If I defy the part your forcing me to play_

_If I confront you bout your twisted dirty game_

_If I refuse to feed your desperate greed for lies to build _

_you up a cardboard castle_

_You'll see to it I have a price to pay_

**Review please ****J**


End file.
